Unos días a la vista de Ron, San valentín
by yunypotter19
Summary: Bueno este es un fic que se me ocurrio en un momento de esta mñana espero que os guste, una pelea de Harry y Hermione, y su reconciliación y es Ron quien nos cuenta parte de la historia, otra patrte lo hacen otros personajes.Espero que os guste.


Sinceramente no sabía que titulo ponerle por eso puse este, bueno es un regalo que os hago, por que hoy es mi cumple ya tengo 20, y estaba de buen humor y se me ocurrió esta pequeña historia que es un poco loca.

Espero que os guste es como no un H,HR, G,D, R,L. las tres parejas que mas me gustan.

Bueno os dejo con ella espero de veras que os guste a mi me gusto escribirla.

Y bueno lo típico, los personajes no son míos ni el mundo tampoco solo la historia y la situación. Espero que os guste aquí os lo dejo:

**_Unos días a la vista de Ron._**

_**(San Valentín esta entre ellos)**_

Esto es un poco raro estoy empezando a pensar que estos dos no se van a arreglar nunca, y pensar que todo empezó por una idiotez.

Bueno os voy a poner al tanto de lo que pasó

------------------Flash black--------------------------

-Harry compañero levántate de una buena vez.-

-Si ya voy.- dijo este abriendo los ojos, y colocándose las gafas, yo decidí por extraño que os pueda parecer levantarme temprano ese día después de todo tenía el presentimiento de que sería un buen día, (jajajajaja pero que equivocado estaba o al menos para ellos no lo fue) aunque teníamos a primera hora Pociones algo me decía que sería bueno.

Harry se levanto y se fue al cuarto de baño, después de lo que a mi me parecieron años salio del baño ya duchado y vestido, y con su pelo como no desordenado, no hay manera de que se peine, bueno la verdad es que lo ha intentado innumerables veces pero sin éxito en todas.

Salimos del cuarto, y vamos hablando de lo que haremos después de clases total esta tarde no tendremos nada más que una clase, pero para mi mala suerte me tocara pasar la tarde con Hermione o solo, pues él tiene otros planes que no me quiere contar, (y aun no se).

Al llegar abajo nos encontramos con Hermione como todas las mañanas, solo que últimamente Hermione esta un poco rara con Harry, y no se por que tal vez es que mi mente no trabaja a la velocidad que la de ellos, (que no quiere decir que sea tonto sino que tardo un poco más en adivinar lo que pasa), por lo mismo tendré que fijarme bien que es lo que sucede.

-Buenos días Ron.-

-Buenos días Hermione, ¿Qué tal dormiste hoy?-

-Bien ¿y tú?-

-Bien- le conteste, luego fue el turno de Harry.

-Buenos días ¿que tal has dormido Harry?-

-Bien tranquila hoy no hubo ningún problema.- y hay tenemos esa sonrisa que me indica que quiere que Hermione deje de indagar en sus sueños, y que no se como hace consigue su objetivo pues tras esta Hermione parece haber olvidado por completo lo que estaban hablando y le devuelve la sonrisa y le dice:

-Genial, bueno vamos a desayunar.-

-Si venga apoyo esa idea.- como no la voy a apoyar si la cosa que más me gusta en esta vida es como no, comer, comer y comer, ese debe de ser mi hobby. (y tengo que advertir a todas las chicas interesadas en mi que si me quieren antes tienen que demostrarme que saben cocinar sino no me sirve.)

No se como hemos llegado al gran comedor pero me agrada que haya sido tan rápido.

-Genial a desayunar.-

-Siempre piensas en lo mismo hermanito.-Hay esta la encantadora voz de mi hermana pequeña.

-Buenos días a ti también Ginny.-

-Buenos días chicos.- y como esta haciendo últimamente se sienta al lado de Harry y los dos se enfrascan en una conversación en la que yo y Hermione estamos excluidos.

-Ya empieza.- esa es la voz de Hermione a mi lado derecho yo estoy demasiado ocupado con mi comida como para contestarle.

-Chicos esta tarde podríamos organizar una merienda en el jardín.- propone Hermione raro en ella pues nunca deja los libros.

-Por mi no hay problema.- se lo hago saber.

-Lo siento pero yo no puedo, y bueno me voy os veré en clase.- mi mejor amigo se levanta de la mesa y mi hermana también no me gusta que hagan eso, me siento aislado, el hermano soy yo y por lo que parece Ginny prefiere a Harry.

-No me gusta lo que esta haciendo si le gusta no se por que la ha dejado.- otra vez Hermione.

-No creo que sea eso, pero ya hablare con él.- le digo, ella no responde solo me mira y me dice:

-Termina rápido que no vamos a llegar.-

-Pero si faltan quince minutos.-

-Venga.- y tira de mí separándome de mi desayuno, y no escucha ninguna de mis súplicas, (Hermione no sabe lo que es que mis ojos contemplen que mi comida se queda casi entera en el plato, esta chica no me entiende)

Refunfuñando y a regañadientes hemos llegado a las mazmorras ahora habrá que aguantar a el nuevo profesor, (que aunque no es tan odioso como Snape es algo parecido).

Por lo que puedo ver, y se que el que tiene problemas de vista es Harry, este no ha llegado todavía, ¿Dónde se habrá metido?

-¿Dónde demonios esta?-

Eso mismo que estaba pensando.

-No lo se.- le contesto y es obvio que no esperaba respuesta a esa pregunta pues su mirada me dice que esta enfadada.

Se sienta y me obliga a mí a sentarme justo a su lado, cosa rara pues es Harry siempre el que ocupa ese sitio.

Acaba de llegar el profesor y este no aparece, eso me hace imaginarme una buena bronca a Harry y una detención por listo.

Y hay llega mi mejor amigo, tarde cinco minutos.

-Potter siéntese, y vaya pensando que mañana estará castigado conmigo durante toda la tarde.-

-Si profesor.-

-Y siéntese no tengo toda la mañana para ver como se sienta.- (no entiendo esa actitud de nuestro profesor hacía Harry, pero bueno es lo que nos ha tocado después del miserable, traidor, asqueroso, pelo grasiento, narizotas…creo que me estoy desviando del tema mejor continuo).

Harry se sienta a mi lado.

-¿Dónde estabas?-

-Me entretuve sin querer.-

-Claro demasiado ocupado con Ginny.- y otra vez ese tonito en la voz de Hermione que nunca antes le había escuchado utilizar, y que no se descifrar, Harry la mira y después me mira a mí como interrogándome.

-No me preguntes por que no se.- esa es mi respuesta la clase termina tranquila, y la mañana pasa con un poco de tensión pues Hermione con ese tono que no entiendo lleva lanzándole dagas a Harry toda la mañana, y por muy sorprendente que parezca este las esta aguantando.

Llega la segunda hora que más me gusta del día, la hora de comer, nmm que hambre, me encanta como huele el vestíbulo, eso quiere decir que estoy cerca del gran comedor, la sala del castillo que más me gusta, (aparte de las cocinas claro).

Nos sentamos extrañamente yo otra vez en el medio.

La comida pasa tranquila, y Harry se disculpa igual que esta mañana y se va del gran comedor. Eso ya me esta pareciendo raro hasta a mí.

Hermione que esta a mi lado al ver que Harry se vuelve a marchar dejándonos solos otra vez, a decidido no hacer ningún comentario pero la forma en que su tenedor se ha incrustado en el filete me hace pensar que su humor no es muy bueno, (y he de añadir que cuando se enfada conmigo nunca la paga con la comida, aunque para ser honestos creo que al hacerlo estaba pensando que era la cara de Harry, no entiendo que es lo que le molesta tanto).

Terminamos de comer, (al menos yo Hermione termina de descuartizar el filete para al final dejarlo en el plato), y nos dirigimos a nuestra siguiente clase, al entrar al igual que esta mañana Harry no esta, pero lo más extraño es que no aparece en toda la clase.

-No me lo puedo creer lo que me faltaba ahora falta hasta a clase.- Hermione de nuevo a la carga, vamos por el pasillo, y los dos nos quedamos muy parados pues no puede ser cierto lo que estoy viendo ante mí, Harry esta delante de nosotros, por lo visto no nos ha visto, pues esta con Luna Lovegood, le esta diciendo algo, y ahora se esta acercando, que se acerca más ¿pero que demonios se ha creído que esta haciendo, la esta besando, (o al menos es eso lo que parecía desde nuestra posición, y he de confesar que aun no se que estaban haciendo exactamente), no entiendo muy bien por que pero aprieto mucho mis puños con el único deseo de matar a mi mejor amigo por estar besando a Luna, veo a Hermione a mi lado y su mirada ahora si que denota peligro, (confieso que no entiendo ni su reacción ni la mía)., pero aun así ella pasa al lado de estos y sigue de largo, y yo la imito, pensando que ya tendré algunas palabras con él.

Llegamos a la sala común y creo que estoy demasiado alterado, y cansado, me voy a la cama a dormir un poco.

No se ni en que momento empezó ni nada pero abro los ojos al escuchar unas voces en mi cuarto, miro el reloj y son las nueve y por lo visto la conversación acaba de empezar.

-¿Dónde estabas?-

-Por hay.- esa es la voz de Harry, y a mi mente viene la imagen de él y Luna y me entran ganas de salir y darle un puñetazo, pero creo que Hermione esta dispuesta a hacer lo mismo, (repito que no entiendo nuestra reacción ante esto).

-Ya seguro que muy ocupado con Lovegood.- ese tono de nuevo solo que al pronunciar el nombre de la chica lo ha hecho de una manera que no me ha gustado nada.

-¿De que hablas?- ese es Harry.

-O tal vez no con Ginny.-

-Mira Hermione no entiendo que te pasa.-

-¿Por qué no has venido a encantamientos?-

-Se me paso la hora.-

-Como no demasiado ocupado con Lovegood pues ya te aviso que no me pidas los apuntes por que no te los voy a dejar.-

-¿Se puede saber a que viene esto?-

-Que no me hace ninguna gracia que solo me utilicen.-

-Pero que dices tú estas tonta.- mala idea decirle eso cuando esta enfadada ahora escucharemos la potencia de voz de Hermione y hay esta.

-¿Qué te has creído para insultarme Potter?- eso no me lo esperaba lo ha llamado por su apellido.

-Hermione estas histérica no entiendo a que viene esto.-

-Olvídate de mí y tranquilo que ya no te molestare más.-

-Hermione espera un momento deja de decir tantas estupideces y dime ¿que te pasa?-

-Descuida que no vas a escuchar ninguna estupidez más, quédate con Lovegood y Weasley.- y hay viene uno de sus famosos portazos.

-No me lo puedo creer ¿a que viene esto?-

-Harry, ¿Qué le has hecho a Hermione?- ese es Seamus.

-Esta que echa chispas.- Deán.

-Y yo diría que no quiere volver a verte en la vida.- Neville.

-No lo se, yo no he hecho nada esta como una fiera y no se por que.-

-Cuéntanos ¿que ha pasado?- dice Seamus, y decido abrir las cortinas no quiero que hablen de Hermione sin saber que yo estoy hay.

-Ron, ¿sabes que le pasa a Hermione?- (no me maten por lo que van a escuchar ahora no se por que al escuchar que me hablaba le conteste de esta forma).

-¿No lo sabes, pues averígualo tú solo puedes pedirle a Lovegood que te ayude.- (y hay esta la contestación y no entiendo como la puerta de nuestro cuarto sigue en pie pues después del portazo que pegue debería de estar hecha añicos, pero no todavía resiste).

------------------------Fin flash black--------------

Después de eso ha pasado una semana en la que Hermione y yo hemos pasado de Harry olímpicamente, y no se por que pero cada vez que lo veo con Luna Lovegood me dan ganas de matarlo, otra cosa que me saca de mis casillas es verlo con Draco Malfoy desde que este se ha cambiado de bando parece que se llevan bien y todo, y eso no me gusta.

Por otro lado tengo a Hermione, que al igual que yo cuando lo ve con Luna creo que lo quiere asesinar, y ya me abstengo de hablarle como mínimo hasta dos horas después.

Bueno es hora de bajar a desayunar, Hermione y yo nos dirigimos al gran comedor, y vamos hablando de alguna que otra cosa, y por nuestro lado pasa Harry, se le ve un poco bastante depresivo, pero me da igual y por lo que puedo ver a Hermione también aunque no puede ocultar que esta un poco preocupada por él.

Nos sentamos y como en esta última semana lejos de él estoy disfrutando de mí estupendo desayuno cuando escucho la voz de mi hermana.

-¿Oye sabéis que día es hoy?- dice muy risueña, y como no lo voy a saber.

-Claro aunque parezca que estoy en las nubes no es así 14 de Febrero.- le digo acaso se cree que soy tonto.

-Si y eso ¿que quiere decir?-

-¿A que te refieres?- ahora me he perdido.

-Ronald es San Valentín.- me dice Hermione.

-Ah vale.-

-Así es, ¿y que vas a hacer hoy Hermione?-

-Lo de siempre estudiar en la biblioteca dar una vuelta, y como no ir a clases.- hay esta la típica respuesta de Hermione sino fuera esa pensaría que me la han cambiado.

-¿Y tú Ron?-

-Estaré en clases y luego me iré a dar una vuelta, ¿y que me dices de ti tienes alguna cita?- espero que sea un no por que como sea sí y encuentre al chico en cuestión va a saber quien soy yo.

-Sí, he quedado en la sala de los menesteres con un chico.- ya esta hay esta mi verdadero plan del día encontrar y matar.

-¿A que hora?- esa no es mi voz.

-Harry, pues a las seis.-

-Vaya yo que quería quedar contigo, a las siete en el lago.-

-¿Y eso?-

-Ya lo sabrás si acudes.- y hay esta la típica sonrisa (según Lupin), Potter.

-Pues estaré allí.-

-Entonces allí nos vemos Gin.- ¿Gin en que momento comenzó a llamar a mi hermana así, este Potter quiere saber quien es Ronald Weasley.

Lo veo levantarse, y me doy cuenta de que Hermione a dejado de comer, tiene la mirada baja, y espero que eso no sea lo que creo que es esta llorando, ¿pero que le pasa a esta chica ahora, veo que se quita la lágrima con un dedo y levanta la vista sonriendo, como si no pasara nada, pero a mi ya no me puede engañar, y pienso descubrir que le pasa.

-Hermione, ¿Por qué llorabas?-

-No estaba llorando Ron.-

-Vale ahora cuéntame una de vaqueros Hermione te he visto.-

-Que te digo que no, y venga que no llegamos.-

-Hermione creo que lo mejor es que tú y Harry hagáis ya las paces ¿no crees?-

-Ya no me necesita tiene a Ginny.- ese tono de nuevo, bueno que se le va a hacer no me quiere contar que le pasa pero juro que me enterare.

Ya hemos terminado con todas las clases y son las cinco y media tengo que darme prisa para ver quien es el que a quedado con Ginny en la sala de los menesteres y darle su merecido por meterse con mi hermana y después le toca a Potter.

Hermione se ha ido a la biblioteca, y mi mente esta recordando la absurda conversación que he escuchado en el almuerzo, al que por cierto no han acudido ni Harry, ni Ginny, ni Luna, ni Draco, ni Hermione.

Bueno el caso es que Lavender, Pavarati, Seamus, Neville y Deán estaban hablando sobre el enfado de Harry y Hermione, y han deducido que su discusión era una pelea provocada por los celos de Hermione, pero que equivocados están Hermione celosa de Harry, ni que le gustara.

Ya estoy en el séptimo piso, y esa es la sala de los menesteres si la puerta esta visible quiere decir que acaban de entrar, haya voy, veras que sorpresa le espera a ese imbécil va a aprender a no intentar nada con mi hermana.

Y haya voy, abro la puerta y…

En otro sitio y a la perspectiva de otra Weasley.

-Ya esta, aquí viene te dejo espero que te vaya bien.-

-Suerte para ti también.-

-No creo, lo tengo difícil bueno yo me largo.-

-Esto es sorprendente, queda conmigo y llega tarde no se como me puede hacer esto.-

-¿A quien esperas Weasley?-

-No, tu no.- ¿que narices hace este aquí, ¿y donde esta Harry?

-¿Qué murmuras?-

-Nada que te importe Malfoy.-

-Yo creo que si me importa.- y ante mí aparece un ramo de rosas rojas con una nota, confieso que no me esperaba esto levanto la vista para encontrarme con los ojos grises de Malfoy, y por muy raro que parezca un sonrojo en sus mejillas y una sonrisa en sus labios, que debo añadir que son los labios que más deseo besar, y creo que comienzo a saber por que pasaba tanto rato con Luna.

-¿Qué es esto?-

-Hombre yo creo que es obvio lo que es un ramo de rosas.- hay esta el tono típico de Malfoy.

-Eso ya lo se quiero decir ¿que para que son?-

-Creía que eras la única Weasley que era algo lista, pero veo que me equivocaba es obvio que es un regalo para ti.- esto no me lo esperaba.

-¿Para mí?-

-Si.-

-¿De tu parte?-

-Obvio.-

-¿Dónde esta Harry?-

-¿Qué tiene que ver en esto Potter?-

-Habíamos quedado aquí, y no a aparecido.-

-Entonces tengo que agradecérselo.- otra vez esa sonrisa a lo Malfoy que me encanta, y confieso que me agrada que Harry no este y me haya dado plantón, vamos a ver lo que sabe hacer el chico Malfoy.

Cojo el ramo de rosas y a leer la nota.

-"**_Espero que ese ramo de rosas que tienes entre tus manos te guste, seré sincero nada de esto a sido idea mía, no se me dan muy bien estas cosas y por lo tanto pedí ayuda a ese maldito de Potter, espero que al menos valores todo esto, no sabes lo duro que fue pedirle ayuda, tuve que rebajarme, pero por ti estoy dispuesto a hacerlo las veces que haga falta, se que es difícil de creer que yo un Malfoy, un odio a todos los hijos de Muggels y a los que son sus amigos, te diga que se ha enamorado de ti, te puedo ver mientras escribo esto riéndote cuando lo leas, pero por favor no lo hagas, solo lee y después si no crees lo que te digo puedes hacer lo que creas conveniente, bueno solo me queda decirte que si quieres saber el motivo de todo esto, es que me he enamorado de ti extraño que yo diga esto, pero es lo que creo que me pasa contigo, te confieso que no estoy muy seguro pues no se que es eso, pero espero que tú me ayudes a averiguar que es y como es, esperando una respuesta estaré esta noche en el lago, a eso de las doce si apareces es que si me ayudaras a descubrir que es esto que me pasa contigo, sino no te molestare más._**"- levanto la vista para darle ya mi respuesta pero el muy canalla se ha ido, dejándome el ramo de rosas, la nota y unas ganas locas de tirarme a sus brazos y besarlo como nunca antes lo han hecho, y si se cree que voy a esperar hasta las doce se nota que no conoce a la menor de los Weasley.

Y haya me voy a buscarlo.

Sala de los menesteres.

Esto va de confesiones creo yo, y aquí va la mía no sabía que mi hermana supiera mentir tan descaradamente, pero me encanta que lo haya echo, esto no me lo esperaba, me encuentro en la sala de los menesteres, y tengo a cierta rubia cogida de la cintura y sus labios y los míos unidos en un beso que creo que es el mejor que me han dado en la vida, hace poco que nuestras lenguas han entrado al juego, y dios no sabía que Luna fuera capaz de hacer eso, y de que a mi me afectara de esta manera.

Os diré como he llegado a esto con ella.

Abrí la puerta de la sala y lo primero que vi, fue una mesa llena de comida, y a una chica rubia con un delantal y una enorme sonrisa en su rostro, esta chica si que me conoce, cierro la puerta y le digo.

-¿Qué es esto?-

-Veo que Ginny te dio mi recado.- no sabía que su voz me hacía sentirme tan condenada mente bien, parece que este en un sueño, pues sus ojos y su voz son un poco como dinamita.

-La verdad es que no, supuestamente venía a matar a un imbécil que le había pedido una cita.-

-Entonces Harry estaba en lo cierto.- me dice mientras sonríe y me sienta muy mal que lo nombre, ¿serán esto celos?

-¿Qué quieres decir?-

-Pues veras esto es mi regalo de San Valentín, y Harry me ha estado ayudando a prepararlo durante toda la semana.-

-¿Llevas una semana con esto?- no me digas que la comida esta mala, pare que me ha leído el pensamiento pues se ríe y me contesta.

-Tranquilo él me ha enseñado a cocinar durante estas dos últimas semanas para que yo aprendiera y prepararte esto hoy, así que no te preocupes que esta todo recién hecho de hoy.- sonríe y creo que estoy en el cielo, al ver esa sonrisa pues no puede ser más que de un ángel.

-Siéntate y come.- y así lo hago, y además de ser guapísima a aprendido muy bien a cocinar por que esto esta demasiado bueno, en cuanto termino me levanto y le digo que esta riquísimo sonríe ampliamente de nuevo, y ahora me a entrado hambre pero no de la que siempre me entra sino de otra variedad que hasta ahora nunca antes había sentido.

Camino hacía ella y le demuestro que estoy en Gryfindor por algo, pues yo creo que es la primera vez que hago acopio de todo mi valor, para cogerla entre mis brazos y besarla como nunca antes había echo con otra chica.

Y en eso estoy así que si no os importa os pediré el favor de dejarnos solos un minuto en esta sala, así que cierren su imaginación y ahora volveré con vosotros.

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

Vale ya estoy aquí con una chica rubia de mi brazo, y fuera de la sala de menesteres os diré que esta chica ya esta cogida y que me pertenece, así que a todo aquel que le gustara se siente ya tiene dueño, lo que quiere decir que avisar por hay que Luna Lovegood es de Ronald Weasley.

Y por consiguiente Ronald Weasley es de Luna Lovegood.

-Así es Luna.-

-Vamos a la biblioteca que tengo que comprobar algo.- y con esa sonrisa ¿como negarle algo, la sigo, y se que lo haré hasta el final del mundo si hace falta.

Ya estamos en la biblioteca y no somos los únicos pues en la puerta esta Draco Malfoy.

-¿Que tal?-

-No se donde se ha metido él cara rajada, pero la biblioteca ya esta sellada y ella sola.- dice este mirándonos y sonríe y dice:

-Deduzco que todo te fue bien.-

-Así es ¿y a ti?-

-No lo se hasta las doce de esta noche.-

-¿Malfoy, acaso crees que pienso esperar hasta esa hora?-

-Ginny, ¿que haces aquí?-

-Veo que os fue bien.-

-Parece que todos lo sabíais.-

-Si, es que todos coincidimos en pedir ayuda.- dijo Malfoy.

-Bueno, el caso es que Harry nos ha estado ayudando a todos a preparar nuestro regalo de San Valentín.- me explico Luna.

-Vaya así que por eso pasaba tanto tiempo contigo y con Ginny.- dije yo comenzando a atar cabos.

-Así es.-

-¿Y tú que tienes que ver en todo esto?-

-Es que yo también le pedí ayuda.- aclaro Malfoy.

-¿Para qué?-

-Para dejarme con las ganas de hacer esto en el lago.- veo como Ginny se acerca a él y creo que le va a pegar pues esta muy enfadada y veo que Malfoy piensa lo mismo, pero no, ahora soy yo el que le quiere pegar pues mi hermana pequeña no le esta pegando sino que le esta besando, y él solo me mira a mí es obvio que sabe que es lo que estoy pensando.

Pero por lo visto Luna acaba de descubrir la forma de que mis puños dejen de estar apretados y más concentrados en abrazarla pues me acaba de besar otra vez, y siento de nuevo que estoy en el cielo.

Oímos un ruido en la biblioteca y nos separamos.

-¿Qué pasa?- pregunte yo, y los tres me miraron y me contestaron:

-Lo que debería de haber pasado hace ya tiempo.- "añadamos que aunque J.K.Rowling no quiera a nosotros nos quedara siempre la esperanza." Los mire sin entender y me asome, y por última vez en ese día me quede helado al ver lo que pasaba.

Momentos antes en la Biblioteca.

Vale ahora si que va a saber quien es Hermione Granger, maldito imbécil, mira lo que le importo llevamos una semana enfadados y me ha ignorado completamente, pues ya me canse de esperar.

-Granger.- y quien narices es ahora, vamos a comprobarlo, y ¿quién es ese, un chico de ojos azules, pelo corto rubio, no como el de Malfoy pero rubio al fin y al cabo, y por lo visto piensa que se quien es pues me esta sonriendo, con una sonrisa idiota, de veras piensan que eso es una sonrisa por dios, bueno ya esta aquí.

-¿Si?-

-No se si sabrás quien soy.- estoy muy tentada a decirle que no y que se largue lo único que quiero es estar sola aquí.

-Bueno pues me presentare por segunda vez en menos de una semana, soy Ralf Mctarnen.- y me vuelve a sonreír, os digo que sigo sin saber quien es.

-Soy de Ravenclow y bueno te he estado observando durante mucho tiempo y bueno me gustaría que aceptaras salir conmigo.- y esa sonrisa de nuevo, lo miro sorprendida y lo mejor que me sale es:

-¿Me lo estas diciendo a MÍ?-

-Creo que eres la única Granger que conozco.- me dice sonriendo de nuevo, por supuesto que mi respuesta es un tremendo no, o eso era lo que pensaba pues de mis labios no sale esa simple palabra monosílaba que quiere decir negación sino todo lo contrario pues mis ojos acaban de toparse con unos verdes esmeralda que juraría que venían a hablar conmigo, pero al verlos tan cerca recordé lo sucedido con Luna y mi sangre y mi cerebro decidieron decir la respuesta equivocada.

-Si, por que no.- y le sonrió volviendo mi vista hacía él como si fuera lo que más deseo.

-¿De veras?- me pregunta y bueno he de reconocer que prefiero esa sonrisa sincera, yo afirmo y el me dice.

-No sabes lo nerviosos que estaba creía que me dirías que no.-

-¿Y eso por que?- le pregunte pues es muy raro, espero enterarme ya de por que nadie me lo ha pedido antes.

-Bueno todo el mundo me ha dicho que iba a hacer el tonto pidiéndotelo pues dicen que tu respuesta iba a ser que no, y yo les he dicho que por intentarlo que no quede.-

-¿Pero por que todos piensan que voy a decir que no?-

-La verdad es que yo también lo he pensado pero aproveche esta semana ya que tu y Potter os habéis peleado.-

-¿Qué tiene que ver él en esto?-

-Pues que nadie te pide de salir por que como vosotros sois pareja piensan que es imposible que te fijes en otro pero por lo visto he tenido suerte.-

-Mctarnen.- y este que ha venido a hacer aquí ahora.

-Malfoy ¿que quieres?-

-Te llama la profesora Mcgonagall.-

-Ahora iré estoy hablando.-

-Nada de eso ha dicho que vayas ya.- lo mira con sus ojos grises este chico no hay quien lo entienda pues tiene una mirada de desprecio que seguro será por que es hijo de Muggels, creo recordar que era eso lo que me había dicho hace tres días.

-Lo siento, ¿te importa esperarme aquí?-

-No te preocupes aquí te espero.- y creo que le he sonreído y Malfoy a cambiado su cara por completo a una de sorpresa, él se marcha también con Mctarnen.

Y yo vuelvo a mi lectura una vez más.

Estoy tan concentrada en mi lectura que pego un salto de la silla cuando oigo un ruido en una de las estanterías, me asusto por que aparentemente soy la única que esta en la biblioteca, ya que Madame Pince a desaparecido no se donde se metió.

Me levanto sin hacer ruido y saco mi varita, espero que no sea ninguno de Slytherin por que no estoy de humor para sus tonterías y hoy si que lo hechizo.

Ya he llegado a la estantería y en el suelo hay un libro lo cojo, y decido ver que es, pero este se abre nada más tocarlo y ante mí aparece una rosa de color negro azulada, es una rosa muy rara pero mi favorita, no sabía que se lo había contado a nadie, o al menos no lo recuerdo, veo la rosa detenidamente y he de confesar que es preciosa, oigo otro ruido más y me giro para encontrarme con esos ojos verdes que cada día mas me gustan, pero en ese momento estoy tan enfadada recordando el beso con Luna que para mi es como si estuviera viendo a uno de los Slytherin y cojo mi varita fuertemente y le apunto.

-Hermione que soy yo.- me dice confundido de que yo le apunte con la varita.

-Me da igual ¿que narices quieres ahora?-

-Hablar contigo nada más.- y me sonríe de esa forma que solo él sabe hacer y que me encanta pero tengo que ser fuerte pues aunque se que no lo hace aposta no puedo dejar que juegue conmigo, ya me canse de ser Hermione, la chica que te ayuda en todo pero no recibe nada a cambio excepto insultos por su parte mientras que Ginny recibe sus buenas palabras y Luna sus besos, dios que ganas tengo de lanzarle un hechizo por aquello.

-No creo que quieras escuchar mis estupideces.- le contesto de la forma más fría que puedo.

-Escúchame entonces.- me pide, pero no estoy dispuesta a hacerlo.

-Olvídalo, no necesitas decirme nada, pues nada va a hacer que cambie mi opinión.- y me dispongo a salir de la biblioteca luego le diré a Mctarnen que me surgió algo.

-¿Dónde vas?- me dice.

-Por hay, no te interesa lo que yo haga.-

-¿Vas con Mctarnen?- ese tono en su voz es un poco raro, pero me da igual.

-Así es.- le digo y me extraña que todos lo conozcan pues yo ni me había fijado en él.

-Pues que te aproveche.- me dice me giro para mirarlo y en su mirada veo un destello que no había visto antes, y por muy raro que parezca no se identificar, fijo mis ojos en los de él, y veo como sonríe pero de una manera extraña, y no creo que haya sido capaz de hacer eso.

Me giro y me dirijo a la puerta y si que ha sido capaz.

Me vuelvo a dar la vuelta para mirarlo y esta sonriendo.

-Ábreme.- le digo claramente enfadada.

-No hasta que no me escuches.- esa es su respuesta, no me lo puedo creer.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres ahora Harry, insultarme de otras veinte maneras diferentes?-

-No, aclarar las cosas.- esa es su respuesta y con su mirada me dice que solo quiere hablar conmigo, y por muy ridícula que pueda parecer una vez más accedo a escucharlo.

-Bueno, el caso es que primero necesito que me aclares el por que te molesta tanto que yo este con Ginny, y con Luna.- tendrá cara dura encima me lo pregunta no me lo puedo creer, a mi no me molesta que este con ellas, sino que con Ginny hable de esa manera tan tierna y que bese a Luna.

Veo sorpresa en su cara y lo siguiente que me dice me deja un poco fuera de lugar pues juraría que no he dicho nada solo lo he pensado.

-Yo no he besado a Luna en ningún momento.- vale eso es extraño, pero me encanta en parte, esa comunicación tan especial que tenemos pues por lo visto es solo nuestra.

-Yo no he dicho eso.-

-Pero lo has pensado, yo nunca he besado a Luna, ella y yo solo somos amigos, pero de todas formas ¿por que te tendría que importar eso a ti?- esa sonrisa que se dibuja en su rostro no es la misma de siempre parece contento, pero contento de verdad no en apariencia la única vez que lo vi sonreír tan feliz fue cuando Sirius le dijo de irse a vivir juntos.

-No se de que me hablas.- esa es la mejor respuesta que me sale y amplia su sonrisa y se acerca a mi.

-Ahora eres tú la que se hace la que no sabe, pero me da igual tus ojos me han dicho todo lo que necesitaba saber.- y sigue acercándose a mí.

-¿Qué quieres decir?- doy unos pasos hacía atrás, pues me parece que se acerca demasiado, pero me encuentro con el tope de la puerta.

-Que ya se que es lo que te pasa conmigo.- no puede ser que sepa algo que yo no se.

-Te digo que no entiendo a lo que te refieres.- creo que nota que le digo la verdad pero no se detiene ahora esta a muy poca distancia de mí mirándome fijamente a los ojos, me encantan esos ojos verdes, ¿lo que estoy sintiendo es deseo, no puede ser que desee que él me bese, Hermione en que estas pensando es Harry.

Sonríe más ampliamente parece que me esta leyendo el pensamiento, y no me gusta que sepa lo que pienso sin yo saber lo que él piensa, pero es que en su mirada no veo nada que me ayude a adivinar en que piensa.

-Bueno ¿me dices lo que te pasa o no?-

-No me pasa nada.- ¿esa era mi voz, pero si ni siquiera la he escuchado, y por lo visto el tampoco pues se acerca más a mí, poniendo sus manos a mis dos lados y me dice:

-Perdona pero sino hablas un poco más alto no me entero.- me dice y vuelve a sonreír o eso creo pues no le miro a los labios sino a sus ojos.

-Que no me pasa nada.- hay esta mi voz de nuevo.

-Veo que tú no quieres hablar entonces tendré que actuar yo.- y sin decirme nada más hace lo que mi cuerpo más esta deseando, cierra la distancia y me besa, como nunca antes nadie lo ha hecho, y ahora que lo hace me doy cuenta que como todo mi cuerpo lleva deseando demasiado tiempo, veo que se esta separando pero hay amigo de eso nada, llevo mis manos a su nuca y lo acerco de nuevo a mi, siento que sonríe y responde al beso, dios que bien sienta esto, creo que es la cosa que más me gusta, lo siento por los libros acaban de quedar relegados al segundo puesto, esto se merece el puesto numero uno, así que a partir de ahora mi lista de cosas favoritas cambia.

1· Besar a Harry.( con preferencia y diferencia es el nuecero uno de mis cosas favoritas.)

2· No se creo que también se merece el segundo puesto, solo que ahora besar a Harry con lengua, pues es lo que esta haciendo en este momento y si no fuera por que me tiene cogida de la cintura estaría en el suelo, confieso que ahora mismo me acabo de dar cuenta de por que me sentía tan asesina si veía a alguien, o mejor dicho alguna chica con él, me he enamorado de mi mejor amigo y lo que sentía eran celos nada más y nada menos.

Siento que me falta el aire y nos separamos, y lo veo sonreír pues ahora si estoy mirando sus labios que deseo que solo me pertenezcan a mí, ja que se joda Luna estos son míos.

-Veo que si estaba en lo cierto.- me dice, y después se da la vuelta dejándome apoyada en la puerta con ganas de sentir sus labios de nuevo, pero antes tengo que saber por que ha hecho eso.

-Harry ¿Por qué me…?-

-Pues es por que me he enamorado de ti, y he de decirte que esta semana a sido la peor de mi vida cuando te enfadaste sin ningún motivo he de añadir pues lo único que estaba haciendo tanto con Ginny, como con Luna era ayudar a esta a hacerle un regalo de San Valentín para Ron, que creo debe de estar disfrutando. Y cuando me veías con Malfoy espero que no pensaras que estaba liado con él, lo que hacía era preparar una cosa para Ginny, es por eso que quede con ella hoy a las siete en el lago, pero como ves no era yo el interesado ni el que la recibiría allí.-

Vale creo que he sido un poco idiota al respecto de él no hace falta que me lo digáis vosotros, pero bueno se que es lo que estaréis pensando.

-Lo siento.- hay tenéis la disculpa.

-¿Solo me vas a decir eso?- ¿y que mas quiere que le diga, ¿que he sido una idiota por hacerle esto, que me deje llevar por un sentimiento que acabo de averiguar que es pues nunca antes lo había experimentado, que soy una maldita idiota por desconfiar de él sabiendo que me lo hubiese contado si llega a tener algo con alguna de ellas?

-No hace falta que me digas nada.- esta claro que otra vez me esta entendiendo solo con mirarme y ahora por lo visto esta deseando que mire detrás de él pues es lo que parece que me esta diciendo, me acerco a él y lo veo que se aparta, yo paso por su lado, y continuo andando pero en un punto de la biblioteca me coge por detrás abrazándome fuerte y acercándome a él y me dice:

-Seguro que esta parte de la biblioteca no la conoces.- sonríe al ver mi expresión pues no entiendo que quiere decir yo conozco esta biblioteca como la palma de mi mano.

-Extren portus.- lo miro extrañada mientras él apoya su barbilla en mi hombro, y sonríe como queriendo decir mira a delante.

Lo hago y ante mi aparece una puerta enorme que no sabía que existía.

-Vamos.- siento que me coge de la mano, y tira de mi, abre la puerta y juro que no me desmaye de puro milagro, pues este sitio es precioso, esta lleno de rosas de las que más me gustan y en otro sitio una mesa con una silla y unos estantes llenos de libros, el jardín es precioso, y confieso que nunca iría allí a leer sino a otras cosas más provechosas, lo veo esperar mi reacción y sonrío ampliamente, pero me quedo muy parada cuando una mariposa se me acerca con un sobre.

Lo cojo y veo la letra de Harry esto no me lo esperaba.

La cojo y la leo y aquí esta lo que mi chico de ojos verdes me dice:

-**_"Bueno esto es lo mejor que se me ocurrió para hacerte saber que eres lo más importante en mi vida, para hacerte saber que eres lo primero para mí, y que nunca nadie podrá ocupar ese puesto pues estés o no a mi lado seguirá siendo tuyo pues en mi corazón no hay lugar para que haya nadie más, pues usted señorita lo ha acaparado todo e de decirle que es un poco egoísta por su parte, pero que me encanta que sea de ese modo, pues se que todo lo mío incluso mi corazón te pertenecen a ti, y solo decirte que te quiero como nunca antes pensé que llegaría a hacerlo, y que deseo que estés a mi lado eternamente,(así que ve avisando por hay que ni en la muerte estarás libre)solo espero que tu deseo sea el mismo que el mío, pues me harías la persona mas feliz que existe en esta vida._**

_**Y ya solo me queda decirte que te quiero y hacerte la pregunta de un millón de besos:**_

**_Hermione Jame Granger ¿quieres convertirte en mi novia, y te digo que si la respuesta es afirmativa no te soltare en la vida pues con esa respuesta estas también respondiendo a la de¿ quieres casarte conmigo de aquí a diez años mas o menos, bueno solo queda que levantes la vista y me des tu respuesta pues creo que debo estar observándote como llevo haciendo casi todo este año, esperando alguna señal que me dijera que tu sientes aunque sea de una manera mínima lo que yo siento por ti."_**- pero como quiero a este chico, hago lo que la nota me dice, y levanto la vista para encontrármelo mirando expectante, y sonrió ampliamente, y lo veo hacer lo mismo por lo tanto a entendido que mi respuesta es un si enorme, y veo como se acerca a mí, me coge de la cintura y nos besamos de nuevo, ya era hora.

Se separa de mí y me dice:

-Mira en el sobre.-

Hago lo que me dice para encontrarme con un anillo precioso, que tiene una rosa echa con diamantes pequeños, y una inscripción con la fecha de hoy y un Tkm, Ta, a cada lado, continuando con un para siempre que los une.

Levanto la vista sonriendo para besarlo de nuevo y el mientras me coloca el anillo.

Y espero que nos disculpéis pues voy a demostrarle a este chico lo que el paquete Hermione Granger incluye, vosotros ya me entendéis.

Extra.

Bueno es otro día me acabo de levantar y no se que paso después de oír ese ruido en la biblioteca pues aburridos de esperar nos fuimos de allí los cuatro a cenar, y confieso que yo no cene la comida de Howarts, sino que pobre algo mucho mejor, y de lo que pienso repetir muchas veces.

Bueno ha llegado la hora de levantarme, corro las cortinas para encontrarme con un Harry sonriente y durmiendo placidamente, algo que hacía una semana no había visto.

Me ducho y me cambió y bajo para abajo y me encuentro con Hermione, que esta sonriendo ampliamente y creo ver un brillo en sus ojos que no había visto antes, y en su mano hay algo muy raro un anillo con una rosa.

-Buenos días Hermione.-

-Buenos días Ron, ¿Qué tal tu día de ayer?-

-No te lo vas a creer pero soy el novio de Luna Lovegood y por lo visto nunca se beso con Harry.- le digo esperando sinceramente que se amiguen de una buena vez.

-Ya lo se.- me dice, y cuando le voy a preguntar como lo sabe aparecen Pavarati, y Lavender, sonriendo ampliamente se acercan a Seamus y Deán y cada una besa a uno, después miran a Hermione y dicen:

-Hermione ¿donde estuviste anoche?-

-Bueno el caso es que.-

-No me digas que ya…- confieso que no me entero de que están hablando pero no soy el único pues Seamus y Deán están igual que yo.

-Mira ese brillo Lav es obvio que si que ya…-

-¿Y ese anillo, no me digas que…-

-Si esta justo en el sitio indicado.-

-Eso es genial Hermione.- de nuevo los tres nos hemos perdido por lo visto Hermione a hecho algo, que no he llegado a entender pero por lo visto es a lo que se debe ese brillo, y ese anillo que lleva significa algo, yo para no parecer que no entiendo me cayo pero Seamus pregunta lo que los tres queremos saber.

-¿De que habláis?-

-Chicos.- esa es su respuesta y comienzan a andar hacia la salida las tres hablando, nosotros las seguimos decido que ya hablare con harry luego y el daré las gracias por lo de Luna.

Llego al gran comedor y encuentro mis dos cosas favoritas esperándome la comida y Luna no en ese orden por supuesto sino a la inversa.

Beso a Luna y me siento a comer, veo a Hermione unos asientos mas haya hablando con Lav y Pavarati, me extraña, pero por lo visto son cosas de chicas.

Ya vamos más de diez minutos de desayuno y hay llega Harry, esta sonriente, como hace mucho que no lo he visto pasa al lado de Hermione se miran y ya están de nuevo hablándose sin palabras se sonríen mutuamente eso me hace pensar que ya se han amigado, se sienta a mi lado y por raro que parezca mi mejor amigo tiene ese extraño brillo en los ojos, y Seamus y Deán lo observan de manera extraña y Deán se atreve a preguntar.

-Harry, ¿Por qué llegaste tan tarde ayer?-

-Bueno eso es cosa mía.- muy buena respuesta pero parece que es la que ellos esperaban pues sonríen y Seamus y Deán se acercan y nos dicen:

-¿Quién es ella?-

-¿De que habláis?- ese soy yo pues esa pregunta me desconcierta en cierta medida.

-Es obvio que Harry ayer estuvo con una chica su cara lo dice todo, y he de añadir que llego hasta el final.- dijo Neville, vale no me esperaba que él si se hubiera enterado y yo no eso me hace quedar un poco mal, pero es que en estas cosas no soy muy diestro.

Siguen preguntando y yo pongo más atención, pero este no suelta prenda, mientras tanto oigo a las chicas gritar:

-Que romántico, dinos quien fue Hermione.-

-Ya esta, ahora Deán vamos a tener que currárnoslo mucho más el año que viene por lo visto alguien a sido más original que nosotros.-

-Tendríamos que hablar con ese chico, y hacer un concilio para que los días especiales todos hagamos algo parecido, pues esto nos puede traer problemas a los demás.- dice Deán.

-Pues mira hay parece que esta el culpable.- dice neville y todos miramos, solo que el mas rápido en mirar es Harry, no lo entiendo pero bueno eso da igual creo que se trata de Ralf Mctarnen el chico de Ravenclow conocido como el más ligón después de Cedric, solo que este es un poco capullo, las usa y después las tira espero que Hermione no haya caído con eso.

Le sonríe no se de que hablan pero tengo ganas de ir alelí y demostrarle que con Hermione no va a poder jugar, veo a Hermione levantarse y quedar justo enfrente de él, están hablando, y por lo visto Harry no tiene mi auto control pues se levanta de mi lado lo intento detener pero no puedo, veo que Malfoy también se acerca a ellos, pero se detiene al ver a Harry.

Yo me acerco un poco junto con el resto para ver que va a hacer Harry.

-Hola buenos días Mctarnen.- le sonríe pero esa sonrisa es rara, es como de triunfo, él le mira y le dice:

-Buenos días Potter, sino te importa estaba hablando con hermione para quedar.-le dice este pero harry hace como que no lo escucha aunque antes le sonríe ampliamente y dice:

-Buenos días Mi amor, ¿que tal descansaste anoche?- y ante la sorpresa de todos coge a Hermione de la cintura y la besa en los labios, yo abro y cierro los ojos es imposible que mis ojos estén viendo eso.

Mctarnen los mira enfadado y se va a su mesa, lavender, Pavarati se miran sorprendidas pero abren mucho más los ojos y cuando se separan dicen:

-Es él, fue con él.- Hermione se ruboriza de sobre manera, y Harry también y yo miro a Deán y Seamus que se echan a reír.

-Ya era hora.- dice Deán.

-¿De que habláis?-

-Esa es la chica con la que Harry estuvo anoche.- me dice Neville y creo que estoy apunto de desmayarme pues lo dice de la manera más obvia al parecer a nadie le sorprende esa relación excepto a mi.

Veo a Malfoy acercarse y decir:

-Hasta que te decides potter.- vale esto si que no puede ser, soy el último en enterarme, creo que me tengo que cargar a alguien, y sino les importa no quiero testigos, así que adiós a todos.

Fin espero que les haya gustado. Dejen comentarios por fi con su opinión.


End file.
